deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yhwach
Yhwach is a character from the final arc of the Bleach manga series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Madara Uchiha VS Yhwach *Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Yhwach (Juha Bach) vs Ragyo Kiryuuin History As a baby, he could not see, hear, speak, or even move. Even though despite these disabilities, he wasn't afraid, and wouldn't have cried even if he could, because he knew he would continue living on. People around him revered, worshipped, and adored him, for everyone who touched him found that they gradually gained something, which they lacked. As the self proclaimed first Quincy, Yhwach soon took over most of the Northern Territories, leaving only one thing in his path that he has yet to take: The Soul Society. After that, he died, taken out by the Captain Commander with his Zanka no Tachi Bankai. This wouldn't mark the end of Yhwach, for he was known as "The Sealed King" by Quincy folklore, stating that after 900 years of confinement, he would regain his pulse, and after another 90, he'd regain his intellect, and finally after 9 years, he would absorb the power of every "impure" Quincy, to make their abilities his own. But in another 9 days, he would regain the world. Death Battle Info * Name: Yhwach (AKA Juha Bach, referred to by underlings as Your Majesty) * Race: Quincy * Epithet: A - "The Almighty" * Age: Over a thousand years old (1,200+) * Occupation: Emperor of the Wandenreich Background * Leader and Progenitor of the Quincy, born over a thousand years ago * Much of his early history is still a mystery. Skills and Physical Abilities * Extremely fast, capable of keeping up with Ichibe, whose speed is in the four digit machs, and their probably higher, but its actually much higher (read the comments), especially after having absorbed Mimihagi, whose speed is in the five digit Machs. , making it and thus him Sub Relativistic (Note: Mimihagi's speed is likely higher, as that was the low end). He far outstrips any other Sternritter in terms of speed. * Immensely high Stamina Medallion Every Sternritter has a powerful assisting tool in the form of a Medallion. This is able to steal any active Bankai being used in the immediate vicinity, and Yhwach used it to steal Yamamoto's Zanka no Tachi. Powers and Abilities *Reishi Manipulation: Being a Quincy, Yhwach derives spiritual energy from the atmosphere, combining it with his own to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting said energy in more higher concentrations of Reishi environments, such as Soul Society. Yhwach can collect Reishi and solidify it at will. * Reishi Broadsword: This is an all range weapon, comparable to Yhwach's own height able to effortlessly bisect an opponent, including Yamamoto. * Hirenkyaku Mastery * Immense Spiritual Power * Enhanced Strength, Endurance * Swordsman, Hand-to-Hand Combatant. * Special ** Soul Distribution: An innate ability to transfer a piece his soul to another by physical contact. While it has a healing effect on the target, it can drastically reduce the person's lifespan. Once the person died, Yhwach regains the fragment of his soul with aspects of the person it was affixed to. He needs to continue the process to become stronger while extending his life and maintaiing his mobility and senses. Yhwach uses this ability in both his Auswählen, forcefully extracting the energies of impure Quincies and his Letter Empowerment to give Quincies in the Wandereich their powers by having them drink his blood. ** Flawless Healing ** Soul Absorption ** Self-Power Restoration: Should Yhwach's physical or spiritual capabilities be impaired by his opponent, he can easily restore them. ** Shadows: Allows a Quincy to open a road between two different dimensions through a shadow akin to the Garganta of the Arrancar's. By placing the hand on the floor and then swinging the arm outward, it is able to expand greatly the shadows resulting from manifesting a giant portal shape of the cross Quincy, which is large enough to allow several people cross simultaneously to exit. ** Blue Flames: By highly concentrating Reishi and Reiryoku, Yhwach can create blue flames. These are powerful enough to burn up the sands and rocks of Hueco Mundo, which are otherwise non burnable. ** Kirchenlied: Sankt Zwinger: The most powerful Quincy protection spell. The user creates a barrier with multiple Quincy crosses, which anyone entering will be torn apart by the "Light of God." ** Sankt Altar: An ability which allows Yhwach to steal power from another. He summons five orbs of energy in the air around a target that shoot out concentrated beams of energy at the target, forming the pattern of a large Quincy Zeichen; these beams take the power of the target with the intent of giving the taken power to Yhwach. ** Blut: Can use it in his Blut Vene Anhaben to create a forcefield that blocks incoming attacks while consuming all matter around it to maintain itself. ** Schrift: This is the term given to the letter codenames used by Sternritter (Sternritter C as an example). The letters correspond to the epithet (A - Almighty), and reflects the nature of that person's particular ability (V - The Visionary implies imagination realization). By having a Quincy perform a specific ritual, and drinking Yhwach's own blood, he is able to bestow a specific ability on the selected individual's soul. The granted power returns to Yhwach once the Sternritter dies. (This means with the death of recent Sternritters (Most of them are dead currently), he gains: Imagination Realization (from Gremmy, who could do this ), Bomb Creation (from Bambietta), Fear Inducement (from As Nodt), and much more), making him much, much more powerful. Full List of Sternritter including Deceased ** Aushwählen: After nearly a millenium of being sealed away, Yhwach used this move to regain the powers that he lost. After selecting Quincy that he deems impure, he can steal their powers, making them his own. This process is fatal to any of it's victims, and upon activating this ability, his targets are engulfed in colossal columns of light. Even a Quincy near these lights will strip them of their powers. It saps energy from the Quincy judged to be unnecessary, sending it to those who need such power in redistribution. It transfers not physical accumulation of Reishi, but pure energy. This means that even Kirio Hikifune's Cage Of Life, cannot prevent it's use. Using this, he should have all of the powers of the perished Sternritter. Stolen Bankai: Zanka No Tachi (formerly Yamamoto's) * Bankai that incorporates the power of Yamamoto's flames into the blades. These flames are so powerful, they will burn anything they cut out of existence. * It is capable of depleting the moisture of an entire area atleast the size of Seireitei. * Prolonged use can destroy his opponent, the Soul Society, or even the user. * More techniques found here The Almighty * Yhwach's schrift, and true and ultimate power, his irises and pupils split in two. With this ability's activation, he achieves his full strength. After nullifying Ichibei's Futen Daisatsuryo, he gains a third pupil in each eye. * Endows Precognition, this one being powerful enough to see from the present all the way into the distant future. However, this Precognition is unique in that it also grants Nigh Omniscience, thanks to this powerful form of Precognition. He can know everything that lies within his gaze. * Power Intuition: All powers of which he knows of become his "ally." * Reactionary Immunity: Not only will that allied power not be able to defeat him, it will not harm him in any way. * Through this ability, he can also apply incredible amounts of concussive force, knocking the target back to deal internal and external damage. * Yhwach can also consume beings via physical contact, including higher ones, and when he does complete the process, he gains their powers, energy, and can contain their great essence in their body, making their power his own. However, this technique takes longer the stronger the target is. Faults and Weaknesses * Yhwach's premonition does not work on neither the Soul King, nor Mimihagi Note: The full extent of Yhwach's powers are unknown, especially after he absorbed the Soul King. It also should be noted that he doesn't appear in the Bleach anime. At least, not for now... Feats (Respect Yhwach) * Killed Head-Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto with his own Zanpakuto. He cuts him in half. * Elevates the entire Vandenreich casually, an entire country's worth of buildings, millions of kilometers all the way to the Soul King's palace. This feat is Moon Level. * Absorbed the Soul King, gaining it's powers. The Soul King being a being that mantains over 4 realms, one of them planet sized, and the others very likely having similar sizes, which could possibly make Yhwach Planet Level, but this is not confirmed * Absorbed Mimihagi, gaining it's powers. * Blasts Ichibe. He also fought him and eventually bested him in the fight. * Stole Yamamoto's Bankai Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Bleach Combatants Category:Swordsmen Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Royal Combatants Category:Male Combatants